


Going Crazy

by Clanaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clanaa/pseuds/Clanaa
Summary: It's frustrating how Minseok makes him feel





	1. I Hate You

The shooting for Exo arcade has ended, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Suho has other schedule, so they leave with different van, while the other member goes back to their dorm. “Minseok hyung, Sehun-ah do you want to join us for dinner?” Jongdae asked just a few minutes after they entered the van. Baekhyun, Jongin and him decided to have dinner on the restaurant that Chanyeol suggested. The tallest mention it earlier when they were preparing for the shoot, He even talked about joining after his schedule. While Kyungsoo and Suho going to pass because they don’t know when they will finish theirs.

As Minseok wants to answer, and arm encircled on his neck from behind, “Hyung and I will stay at the dorm” Sehun decided, His long limbs easily hold Minseok even though he sits behind Minseok, “You guys just take your time, okay?” He literally giving the other member eye telepathy, to come home as late as possible.

Baekhyun gave the stinking eyes, guessing what the maknae MAYBE wants to do, so he talks to the other two about having a movie after that. The eldest of the group looks dumbfounded with the situation, “But Sehun-ah, I’m hungry too”, Whinning while turning his head to face the younger boy, “We can order take outs”, He smiled before whispering to dear Minseok’s ear. “Please, hyung?” Sehun added, giving extra aegyo for the elder. Minseok is contemplating about it but suddenly Sehun pulled him tighter, Head leaning on his right shoulder.

‘We need to talk’, The deep baritone voice that he manages to let out makes the receiving end shiver, Being the oldest, he understands that something makes the maknae upset and he clealr wants to talk about it, so Minseok decides to give in, earning a big grin from Sehun and he can finally breathe after he finally pulled his hands.

They didn’t realize how the other three has been observing them. Jongin looks worried, while Jongdae being the neutral ones just waved his hands, he doesn’t like messing with other people problems. Baekhyun just shakes his head. And the manager starts some talking about their new soon to be debut junior, making the tensed situation melted. After almost an hour trip, they finally arrived at the dorm, “enjoy your dinner!” Said Sehun while pulling Minseok inside. The older man starts to worry about himself.

Minseok mention Sehun to make sure the front door is locked, because he’s worried about sassaeng gets inside, even though they have the security unit that guards outside. Sehun agreed silently and makes sure to check the door and the alarm, while still holding Minseok’s hand. Being close to the maknae like this makes him feel insecure, especially how tall Sehun is right now.  After everything secured, Sehun pulled the older man to his room.

“Sehun-ah, what’s wrong?”, Sehun let go his hand after throwing him to the bed, it’s not that Minseok is too weak to be manhandled, He definitely has the upper hand with martial art, it’s just right now, he’s confused about what’s happening to the maknae. He used to think that Sehun is just a little boy, his used to treat him as his younger brother, but when they went to shoot Kokobop’s MV, the dynamic between him and Sehun changed.

It’s only a fanservice scene, of him together with Sehun in one scene, his hand caresses the maknae’s cheek, how those contact lenses eyes pierces through his mind, the boy he used to pamper before debut, has turned into a man, He didn’t even dare to see Sehun straight in the eyes when they need to shoot scene for drinking from the same glass. It’s the scene that makes fans starts a new ship.

Sehun is unbuttoning his maroon shirt, while Minseok just stares, stares at how chiseled the man in front of him, he already knows every outline of his muscle, when they shared the gym, on stages, even sometimes when the maknae just walks around the dorm with his towel. Sehun only unbuttoned the first two and pulled a seat, sitting the chair backward, eyes trailing at Minseok’s eyes, ended on his pretty lips

“You looks very happy to win the game”, He commented with his eye smile, Sehun’s weapon to look nice, because they couldn’t see to his eyes, Minseok looks at the younger in disbelieve, it’s just a game, he wants to shout, why did he needs to make a big deal of it?, but Minseok tries to suck it up and reply in a calm manner “So you’re angry because of that?” He wants to make sure, eyes looking straight at Sehun’s.

“Of course,”, Sehun stands up and push that chair away, he walks to the bed, Minseok stays put, even though the younger taunt him with his height. “I don’t like it how you manage to always win from me” A childish remark, full of jealousy. “Always win? So, you make everything that we did is a competition?” Minseok replied with a small smile, at first, he’s a bit angry, but knowing how competitive the younger is, it makes Sehun looks cute, Minseok didn’t even hold his smile.

Sehun hold the elder’s chin, “is there anything funny?” he asked, didn’t like the slightest how the eldest in EXO is currently smiling at him, “But you are so cute, Sehunnie~ I didn’t know you are THAT competitive with me”. Sehun groaned and pushed Minseok to the bed. Earning him a shocked look on the eldest face.

“Since you become slim, you manage to take away all the spotlight, you get more shows, you even choosen to be in the sub group!” Sehun gritted his teeth in anger, he grabs Minseok’s shoulder too hard, Minseok thinks that it’s getting ridiculous, but he needs to handle this carefully, so he touches Sehun’s cheek in caring manner “Sehunnie...” He can see clearly how Sehun sucks his breath harshly.

 “ You know that it’s not true, in the last few years, you have your own drama act,  you have a duet with Chanyeol, you get to enter the high fashion brands, even becomes brand ambassador for Zegna, you get to have many things that I couldn’t, you are doing great, even better than me” Minseok tries to be humble, but the words he just spoken is not lies.  

He envied how tall the younger ones we’re, how mature his face was, the things that he wasn’t born with. But he knew not to think about it too much and just do what he can do. “You do know that in a few months I need to enter the military service, right?” he will lose two years of existence in entertainment world, while Sehun will spread his wings more, “two years is enough to make the fans forget about me, and you’ll shine brighter! There’s no need to be worry” Even if his popularity decreased, he already secured his PHD, so he has other option. It’s his nature to be prepared.

But his words didn’t even calm the youngest member of the group, he even getting more annoyed, “I won’t forget you” He said before covering Minseok’s lips. The sudden intimate gesture surprised Minseok, he didn’t expect this to happen. His mind turned blank and that’s enough to make Sehun’s tongue enters his mouth. That’s when Minseok starts to respond, he tries to push the younger, but Sehun didn’t budge, it only allows for him to kiss deeper. The tingling touch in his mouth enough to push a small moan from Minseok’s lips. It’s been a while since someone kiss him, he remembers Luhan, he remembers their last kiss before the Chinese man departed Exo. He felt a sting in his heart when he remembers his ex.

But the one kissing him is not Luhan, it’s Sehun, the one person that sometime occupies his mind but he didn’t dare to act first. He just let their interaction limited to fan services, Sehun even closer to Suho than him. He always felt there’s a barrier between them, but right now, it’s like vanished into thin air. Sehun suffocates him, he grips Sehun’s arm in dear life, the younger finally release his lips.

“Se..sehunnie...” Minseok said between breaths, his eyes are hazy, but he can clearly see the glint in Sehun’s eyes is not murderous anymore, it’s more of a mix emotion. The elder didn’t understand what’s happening right now, a couple minutes ago, Sehun clearly stated his jealousy towards him, but then it’s turned to unbelievable situation, “I can never forget about you, hyung” he steals a kiss again, a peck on the lips, “as much as I don’t want to admit it, you always steal my mind, and it frustrates me how you won’t let anyone be with you, even though we are bandmates” Sehun kiss him again.

“I tried my best to steal your spotlight, so you will know how I feel when all I saw in this country is you” Minseok groaned when his lips is bitten, “Yo...you” He managed to hold Sehun’s shoulder, to stop those sinful lipsfrom ravishing his. Minseok heart beats so fast that it drums on his ear. Sehun sighed on his hyung’s slow mind, he thought being smart in academics makes him smart in every aspect, but not for the matter of heart.

“I’m f*cking obsessed with you, Minseok” He even dare to call his name without ‘hyung’, Finally Minseok adressed the situation. The maknae is confessing his feelings, the previous words keep repeating in his ear. “Earth to Minseok” Sehun waves his hand infront of the older guy’s face. “You like me?” Minseok didn’t mean to squeak. But his voice betrays him.

“Duh, I don’t like you, I’m madly in love with you!” Sehun is getting frustrated, but seeing the elder’s face makes him proud. Minseok’s face is red like tomatoes, “How? Since when? Why me?” He said incoherently. Sehun encircled his hands on Minseok’s waist, head leaning above the elder’s chest. “don’t know” He didn’t give a satisfying answer, Earning a pout from the older guy. “it just suddenly happened, I fell for you, HARD” Sehun push his body so his face is merely an inch from Minseok’s, He can feel Sehun’s heartbeats, and something hard poking him below.

“Do you want me? It’s Sehun turn to ask, but he didn’t look nervous, even looking overly confident. Minseok didn’t hate it, “I like you” He answered timidly, “only that?” Sehun is not satisfied with the elder answer. He pushes his body away from Minseok, but suddenly his neck being pulled by a pair of hand

 

“I want you, Oh sehun”

 

He pulled Sehun’s head closer, lips molded together, it’s not a liplock anymore, tongue clashing, hands holding each other, Minseok let him being melt with the newfound feelings. The ones he never dares to push further in the past. It’s like connecting the long-lost red thread, they kiss each other until they need to breathe

“I really want to f*ck you, hyung” Said Sehun in lustful voice and then he sighed “But I prefer to do it after our third date” He kissed Minseok’s temple, “but your body says different, Sehunnie” Minseok grinds his body to the younger. Earning a beastly groan from the younger lips. “you better not regret this”.

 

“I won’t”


	2. MINE

Sehun remembers how contradictive Minseok looks. The skin of a baby, the body of a greek god and the face of Aphrodite. He’s youthfull that if people see them, it’s like he’s mollesting a teenager. But that’s one of the things that pulled Sehun to him. Minseok can act cute and childish and in a second turns to be a quiet and reserved man. He has cute antiques that just added up points for Sehun. Everytime he manages to touch Minseok, the body part that touch feels hot. Everytime he saw the smile on Kim Minseok’s face makes his heart burst. And it’s worth the pent-up jealousy when another person can touch or speaks to him.  And right now, in front of Sehun, is the man of his dreams, on his bed, in his naked glory. It’s like a Christmas gift that he really can’t wait to unwrap.

He knows about the elder’s past relationship with Luhan. from the beginning until the end. He watches Minseok quietly. The first of year on their debut, Sehun didn’t think about Minseok more than him being his sunbae. A very nice & cool Sunbae, chubbier than he is now, but managed to make Luhan going crazy about him. Love makes people acts the unthinkable, Luhans is not subtle about showing the world about their relationship, but smart enough to makes it looks like fanservice or very close friendship. The company didn’t ask about the truth, but they only asked to keep it fanservice like, and don’t forget about the famous ‘coupling’ like me and Luhan. I don’t need to do much, because fangirls imagination is beyond what I can think of.

But on the second year, after the company ordered Minseok to slim down, he’s quite discpiline with it and because Minseok used to wear big clothes, he didn’t aware of it. Minseok’s face is getting thinner and thinner, there were times that he’s overly thin, that the members and manager talks to him not to overdo it. Until he finally reached the ideal size., Sehun felt like he’s one of the netizens that caught in the new number one trend of Kim Minseok.

It’s just a small crush, he convinced himself that his feeling for Minseok will not cause any harm, he will just watch. But after Luhan left, it’s getting harder to contain his feelings. Joonmyeon warned him to give Minseok space, because he was just heartbroken. So Sehun carefully treat Minseok in a brotherly manner. The elder truly smiles half a year later. But he’s not ready for any relationship, so Sehun waits.

That’s why when Kokobop happened, it’s like a very big chance. Minseok attitudes toward him change. Sehun is sure Minseok is attracted to him more than a senior and junior relationship.  And he never thought after years of longing and keeping a secret of his feelings, the one time he finally let it out, Kim Minseok accepts his feelings.

Sehun trailes his fingers from Minseok’s toes, caressing lightly upwards, to his knees, thigh, earning a small yelp for taking his time on the pelvic bone, carefully not touching the most sensitive part, he continues teasing the smaller man, caressing those glorious abs, stopping at one of pink nipples, Minseok stuttering his name is like a melody in Sehun’s ear. He finally landed on Minseok’s cherry lips. Those swollen lips opened slightly, calling his name. But Sehun won’t follow his wishes, he wants the older guy to know how long Sehun waits for him. Those long fingers go back down to the cherry fruit on Minseok’s chest, pinching a bit too hard, earning a cute moan.

He didn’t stop and continues to abuse those nipples, switching between soft caress and pinches. Until Minseok screamed his name when the younger sucks one of his nipple. Hand holding Sehun’s head. Ushering him to continue.  Sehun watch those lips keeps producing sexy voice that calls his name. He finally stops and take a look at the debauched state of his hyung. With a proud smirk, Sehun switched their position. Minseok is now above him.

Sehun pulled the older guy’s nape. Tounge trailing those small ears “Suck me” It’s an order and Minseok eagerly obey. He waits impatiently as the younger pushed his pants out of the way, showing off his dick that stands proudly. Cum glistening the tip, The size that’s much bigger than Minseok’s, one of the things that Minseok envies too. A small gesture on Sehun’s head, and Minseok opened his lips, tongue touches the tip. The groan from the younger man makes him hot and bothered. A hand guides Minseok to pushed it inside his mouth. Sehun sucks his breath harshly of the moist warmth, but he maintained his sanity to not push it until he chokes, He wants this to be a long session, not to ruined the older’s throat.

Minseok starts to move his head, relaxing his gag reflex for every push that gets deeper and deeper. Sehun watched intently hows those pink lips moves up and  down, he can feel the signs of orgasm, Sehun pulled out, he has other plans for the shorter man. He pushed Minseok to the bed, chest down, ass up. “Stay put” He said before leaving the bed, the elder obeyed his command, heart anticipating of what the younger will do to him. Sehun comes back a few minutes later, with a rope to tie Minseok’s hand to the bed post, and a cloth to cover his eyes.

“I want you to feel” Sehun whispered before tying the cloth on the back of Minseok’s head. His vision is now pitch black, Minseok yelp when he felt the first bite on the juncture of his neck, the pain soothes by Sehun’s tongue. And it keeps repeating on different parts of Minseok’s body. right shoulder, his left waist, and his thighs. It’s not the pain that pushed him to the edge, but how he feels that Sehun mark his body, reminding who Minseok belongs to.

Possessiveness always drive him best, it’s Minseok’s own kink. Sehun now about it when he sometimes take a peek on Minseok and Luhan having sex. And right now Sehun very much enjoy how this man below him submit. “You like it” He whispered to Minseok’s ears. Chest touching the elder’s back, Sehun’s dick rested between those pair of white globes. Hands between Minseok’s head. “I...I like it” Those words almost comes as a whisper, Sehun gives a kiss on the back of Minseok’s neck as a reward.

“You’re mine” He growled as he pushes open Minseok thighs with his hands. The position makes Minseok couldn’t do anything but surrender to what Sehun will give to him. Sehun’s body is bigger than him, even his dick is much bigger that Minseok is scared of how it will enter. But those butterflies’ kisses make him feel safe. He knows Sehun won’t hurt him. Until something wet and slick touched his twitching hole. Minseok’s pulled his body in reflex, but Sehun hold the smaller man’s waist in a strong grip. Making the older man squirm in shame and pleasure. Minseok is a very clean person, but what Sehun is doing still makes him embarrassed. Those tongue pushing in carefully, Eyes watching Minseok’s reaction. He may not be a virgin anymore, but it’s been a long time since the elder did it.

Sehun feels like he’s deflowering a virgin, Tongue changes into lube coated finger. 1, 2,3 then finally 4 fingers. The burn and pain make Minseok uncomfortable, and he shows it with his whines. but Sehun needs to make sure that Minseok’s body is ready, “Se... sehunnie” It’s a call for him to continue. The younger position his body for penetration. But he didn’t push in right away. He pulls again after the tip enters, “Sehunniee!!”

“Do not order me” Sehun growled, and paused his movement, the body below him shivered. Minseok didn’t dare to disobey, but it’s frustrating him because his body is going to explode. “Please....Sehunnie...” He begs, and that pulled the last straw. Sehun pushed in until he bottomed out. The sudden stretch makes Minseok reached his climax, Sehun watch the trembling body, Minseok is milking him out, it’s almost impossible for Sehun not to reach his peak.

Minseok almost lose his consciousness if it’s not for a hard slap on his butt. “Don’t fall asleep on me, I didn’t even cum yet” Sehun said between breaths, he embrace Minseok’s body and starts to move. Sehun’s lips so close to Minseok’s hear, presenting the groan and grunts that makes him hard again. There’s a warm feeling on his heart, “I’m yours” Those words pushed Sehun to the edge, he growls as he cums inside. Filling Minseok with his warm sperm. “Mine, you’re mine” Sehun pulls out and release Minseok’s hand and the cloth that cover his eyes. Minseok is now staring at Sehun’s dishelved state.

The warmth in his heart burst, he just wants to kiss the taller man. Sehun happily kiss back, pulling Minseok’s legs to encircled Sehun’s waist. He didn’t understand how Sehun is hard and pushing in again, but they keep on kissing, calling each other names between breaths. Their second time is more intense, Minseok cums first, and Sehun followed after a few minutes, with a bit of strength left, he turns their position with Minseok laying above him, the shorter man holds him like a koala, didn’t want to let go” Min....” Sehun rubs his back gently.

“Sehunnie...it’s...it’s not a one-time thing, right?

“it’s not”

 “so, we’re dating”

 “we are”

Minseok couldn’t not hold his feeling and embraced the taller man, although he couldn’t manage to hug him too hard because he’s tired.

“You better move your things here in the morning”

“But I’m only one floor away”

“Min”

“Okay”

 


End file.
